Right Where you Want Me
by BlackRozuFalling
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive receives a letter from Her Majesty. He is forced to go to school and earn an education. What if that school Her Majesty sent him to was Ouran Academy?


**Ceil's POV**  
I sat at my desk and tapped my fingers on the wood. Sebastian was late with my after noon tea, that was not normal of him. I was about to take leave and go find him until Sebastian himself walked in.

"Sebastian, you're late. What took you?" I asked, with anger in my voice. He walked over in silence and placed my tea cup in front of me. I looked at it's contents, it was a light brown color and it's smell was more than grotesque. "What is this tea?" I asked, now annoyed. This was not my usual tea.

"It's Formosa bai hao, a tea made up of roots," Sebastian replied bowing slightly.

I brought the cup up to my lips, and took a small sip. It was surprisingly good. I rested my cup on my ochre desk.

"It came with a letter from her Majesty, my Lord," Sebastian said with a sly smirk.

My eyes widen slightly as I looked up at him, "Please, do tell me what it reads."

"I believe that it is time you started going to school. If you wish to be the successor of the Phantomhive residence you must attend school. It may be unneeded in your mind, but you need an education. If you choose to attend the school, there are two tickets for you -and your butler, Sebastian- to Japan. There you will attend Ouran Academy. Follow their rules, my loyal dog. If you choice not to attend school, you shall be immediately removed form your household.  
-Her Majesty" Sebastian said, reading it aloud.

Sebastian placed the letter in front of me, for he knew I liked to read over the Majesty's letters from time to time. I read over the letter once more, before stopping over the words 'If you wish to be the successor of the Phantomhive residence you must attend school'. I stood up, slamming the letter on my desk, "This is absurd!"

Sebastian turned around and raised a brow, "Is something wrong, my Lord?"

"Her Majesty is making me attend school! This must be trap!" I yelled crumpling the paper up and tossing it over to the garbage, missing by a lot.

The butler walked over and placed the paper in the can, "I doubt it was a trap, my Lord. The envelope had the Majesty's seal."

I crossed my arms and began to ponder about this new 'school life' I'd have to learn about. On top of the case I would have to _talk_to people. I let out a groan before getting up, "Sebastian, pack my bags. I believe the school to which she is sending me to starts in three days. I wish for you to get me on the first flight to Japan! Oh... and find me a good house to live in."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes... my Lord." And with that Sebastian took leave.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I took a seat on the pink couch, there was something Kyouya wanted to discuss with the rest of the Host Club. The male adjusted his classes and looked up at the six of us.

"What's so important, Kyouya-senpai?" I asked, kind of confused on the sudden meeting.

"Have any of you heard of the resident name 'Phantomhive'?" he asked looking down at his lap top.

I tilted my head to the side, Phantomhive? "Isn't that a resident in England?" I asked, remembering something on the news.

"Correct Haruhi," Kyouya said flashing me a quick smile.

Tamaki stood up, he looked flustered, "What's so important about the Phantomhive resident?"

"There's one successor. His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he will be attending Ouran Academy. We, the Host Club, are to make sure he likes it here for as long as he stays," Kyouya said, not sounding too happy himself.

"Why us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said shrugging in unison.

"If you add all our fortunes up," Kyouya started as he rose slowly, "He has more money than that. Three to four times as much."

"If he's cute will he become the new prince?" Honey asked hiding behind Mori-senpai.

Tamaki glared over at Honey but that quickly faded and turned into a slight smile, "No one can replace me, Honey. No. One."

* * *

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian! pull the cart around, I'm ready to leave," I said making my way down the royal stairs.

They were a bright, polished golden color. Although I would have enjoyed the house more if the stairs would have been silver.

The butler walked out of the kitchen and made his way towards the exit door. "I'm sorry, My Lord," Sebastian started, "You must walk to Ouran, for they do not have carts here in Japan."

"No carts?" I mumbled walking into the warm spring morning. How could the Japanese not have carts?

I lurched forward and fell on my face. Pain flooding through-out my cheeks. Looking back to see what I tripped over, I saw that my pant leg had snagged on a nail.

I groaned loudly as Sebastian unwrapped my pant leg from the nail.

"Do I have to wear these awful clothes?" I asked as Sebastian helped me up. Luckily, I didn't have a single scratch on my face.

"It is required that you do, My Lord," Sebastian relied wiping off the dirt and dust. I did not like the clothes the school was forcing me to wear.

The attire had consisted of a white button-up shirt, with an ugly periwinkle blazer. The black pants that were included were certainly too long for me. I felt myself tripping every few minutes.

"I like my old attire more," I said making my way down the side walk.

"I believe I do too, My Lord," Sebastian said agreeing. He was besides me, carrying my books. I'd make him carry them for the whole day, for he was my butler.

"What do you mean my butler cannot be on school grounds during the school hours!?" I yelled throwing my hands down on the poorly painted black desk. It was one thing to make me wear this horrible out-fit but it was another to say Sebastian couldn't be here with me.

"I'm sorry Sir Phantomhive, but your butler might be seen as a..." the principal looked through the air as if choosing his words carefully.

I groaned and slammed a desk on his table once more. "Be seen as a what!?" I snapped.

"A pedophile," the bald man said sighing as he took a seat.

Sebastian looked at the principal then at me, raising a brow.

I sighed once more and waved a hand in the air, "Sebastian take leave now."

The butler bowed slightly before heading towards the exit door, "Yes... My Lord."

I looked back at the principal who was smiling at me. It seemed he didn't think I'd give in that easily. Too bad he was wrong.

Leaning back, the principal rose and pointed to a boy.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. She'll be your escort here at Ouran," he said placing a stiff hand on the boy's shoulder.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I looked at the boy Ciel. He was exactly my height. Not something I'd suspect from some one who's so rich.

"It's nice to meet you Ciel," I held out my hand with a smile.

Instead of having a hand shake Ciel placed his books in my arms, "You can address me as Sir Phantomhive or My Lord."

I raised a brow at the boy who began walking towards the door expecting me to follow him. Who does he think he is?

Before I questioned him I quickly followed him out.

"Where are we going?" Ciel groaned following behind me.

"The Host Club. It's where I eat everyday," I said with a smile. I hope the rest of the Hosts would enjoy Ciel's presence. He could be a little moody but, he seemed like he could be a sweetie.

"What about where I want to eat?" Ciel asked, clearly annoyed. We stopped in front of the Host CLub doors and I just starred at him. I had never though about that.

"Where do you want to eat then Sir Phantomhive?" I asked. The 'Sir Phantomhive' and 'My Lord' thing was embarrassing to say.

"I don't care," he waved a hand around, "Just a place to eat."

I faked a smile and opened the door. Red roses flung out at us, a couple got stuck in Ciel's hair.

Setting Ciel's books on a nearby table I walked over to him, giggling softly. I began to take petals out of his hair, one-by-one, "Hey Ciel I think you got some rose petals in your hair."

Ciel's reaction was of him pushing me into a flower vase. I heard the container fall but not shatter. Although I was now covered in a layer of petals and water.

"What the heck!?" I yelled at Ciel who was standing there as if he did nothing.

The twins came over and helped me up. "I don't want people touching me without my permission," he said walking past me and over to a couch.

"You okay Haruhi?" asked Kaoru wiping my face off with a pearl white towel. I nodded.

"Go to the back and look in the clothes box. There should be some stuff you could wear there," Hikaru said placing the same towel on my head.

I smiled at them, "Thanks Hikaru. Thanks Kaoru."

Both the boys nodded and I made my way to the back room.

Digging through the clothes box, I had found one outfit. It was something I didn't want to wear. The clothing was very detailed and had little accessories to it. It even had a wig.

I groaned throwing the costume on. "Thanks Hikaru... Thanks Kaoru..." I groaned, knowing it was probably him who did this to me.


End file.
